Cat House
Cat House is the 106th episode of Charmed. Episode Guide A woman, Katrina, is feeding her cats when a warlock blinks in. She senses him and attacks in self-defense. Blinking behind her, she turns around and he cuts a necklace off her neck, but she kicks him down and signals the cats to attack him. Katrina escapes but the warlock fights off the cats and he picks up her necklace. It bears a triquetra. Paige and Phoebe are talking about Piper's past relationships. Leo and Piper are arguing. Leo is walking away and Piper accidentally blows up a door in her anger. This worries Paige and Phoebe. Phoebe and Paige try to help them work it out. But Leo insists that it's not their problem. Phoebe schedules Leo and Piper to see a mortal marriage counselor, with Paige explaining that their problems are marital, not supernatural. They both agree. The warlock is looking through a drawer when he finds a scry crystal and a map. He scries for Katrina and finally the scry crystal lands on a location. Paige goes to Phoebe's work and tells her that she's been worried about Piper and Leo. Phoebe agrees, saying that she's been feeling the same way too. But she reassures Paige that they've been through a lot worse. Katrina calls Phoebe and says a warlock is after her. She is in the manor, has a cut across her neck, and says she needs healing. Leo, however, is with the marriage counselor. Leo and Piper talk with the marriage counselor. They have mostly awkward silence, until Piper freezes the marriage counselor. Piper casts a memory spell and unfreezes the counselor. The warlock tracks Katrina to the manor, but Paige and Phoebe orb in. Paige orbs Katrina away while Phoebe fights the warlock. Phoebe gets the upper hand, but she, Paige and the warlock suddenly find themselves outside the manor. The warlock blinks away. As Leo and Piper retell their past experiences in an effort to rekindle their love for each other, Phoebe and Paige find themselves watching those same experiences play out. They flash from one scene to another as Piper and Leo continue to talk. They flash to the scene of Leo and Piper's wedding (Prue briefly appears in this scene in footage reused from Just Harried), and after Kit, their cat, comes up to them, the warlock blinks in. He seems as surprised as Phoebe and Paige and quickly blinks away again. Phoebe and Paige fear that the warlock has altered the past. They soon figure out that all they are seeing centers around Leo and Piper, and that they've somehow been pulled into a time loop. The warlock blinks in again and Phoebe and Paige realize he's after Kit (who had run away some years ago). After reading the Book of Shadows entry on familiars, they realize that Kit had been their familiar. After several more flashes--including the one in which Leo proposes to Piper--they hear Kit yowling. Paige orbs and find the warlock has just stabbed Kit. Kit's corpse morphs into that of Katrina. In the present, Katrina disappears. Leo develops a sudden headache; he's feeling the pain of hundreds of witches. Piper freezes the marriage counselor and strangely hears Phoebe calling to her from the past. Phoebe wants Piper to go back to when Leo proposed to her. This time Paige and Phoebe are ready for the warlock. Phoebe stabs the warlock, vanquishing him. Katrina has reappeared and reveals that she had been Kit, and that she'd left because her work with the Charmed Ones had been complete. Leo says that the Elders had made her human to guide other familiars--a reward granted to only a few special familiars. He also reveals that the pain he'd felt had been those of the witches who'd lost the familiars Katrina had been training when she'd been killed by the warlock. Piper and Leo vow to spend more time together. Book of Shadows Familiar Evils #Feline Warlock played by Zachary Quinto. Evils Vanquished #Phoebe vanquishes the Feline Warlock by stabbing him with an athame. List of Flashback episodes ::(in chronological order) * The Fourth Sister :Paige and Phoebe see how Piper and Phoebe are fighting over Leo. Paige notices Phoebe had a crush on him, finding this gross. * Bride and Gloom :Paige and Phoebe see how past evil Phoebe and Piper threaten Dantalian who just got her hands on the Book of Shadows. When Leo orbs in, they see how Dantalian escapes and how Piper orders Phoebe to smash Leo. Paige says something about Phoebe being a blonde. * Just Harried :Paige and Phoebe see Prue destroying Piper's wedding by joining TJ on his motorbike and riding away. The cake is destroyed and the wedding cake topper falls off. The warlock blinks in and steps on the wedding cake topper, changing history. * Love Hurts :Paige and Phoebe see how past Piper heals past Leo. After past Piper and Leo orb out, Phoebe and Paige figure out that the warlock is after Kit and that Kit was their Familiar. * The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts :Paige and Phoebe see Piper and Leo's first kiss. * Once Upon a Time :Paige and Phoebe see Piper yelling at the Elders outside of P3 in a spotlight. * Look Who's Barking :Paige and Phoebe see dog Prue run after Kit. * A Knight to Remember :Paige and Phoebe witness Leo's fight with an medieval guard, whilst past Piper and Phoebe are chained to a wall. * Pre-Witched :Phoebe runs into the bathroom, just like past Phoebe did. Piper orders her to leave and Phoebe bumps into the wall, just like past Phoebe did as well. Piper also notes that Phoebe might've changed her hair (Phoebe had slightly longer light brown hair in the episode) Phoebe Pre Bath.jpg|Past Phoebe in Pre-Witched Phoebe Cat Bath.jpg|Phoebe in the bathroom Phoebe Pre Knock.jpg|Past Phoebe bangs head on the wall (in Pre-Witched). Phoebe Cat Knock.jpg|Present Phoebe does the same. * Coyote Piper :Paige and Phoebe see Piper table dancing at P3, just before past Prue and Phoebe arrive, The background music in this episode is different to that of the original episode. * The Honeymoon's Over :Paige and Phoebe hear Leo practice his proposal when he gets caught by Piper. Powers Potions #Paige creates a potion to blind the Warlock from blinking. This potion was previously made in Muse to My Ears. Spells #The Feline Warlock scrys for Kit. #Piper casts the Spell to Relive Memories Spell to Relive Memories Notes thumb|300px|right|Cat House WB Trailer * Although Prue's appearances are from archive footage of earlier episodes, this was the only episode to feature all four sisters. * Phoebe says to Paige that for a long time, she along with Piper and Prue didn't know that Kit was their familiar until they battled the warlock-familiar Shadow in Pre-witched. * The disappearance of the bride and groom wedding cake topper foreshadows the break up of Piper and Leo in the next season. * It was not Shannen on the Motorcycle in the Just Harried flashback. Shannen had said to Brad Kern that she didn't want her back or her front seen. So when the flashback was shown it was a re-shoot with two different actors. That is why Prue's head is a different shape (as it was not Shannen), and TJ's voice is WAY to deep. Still, this is the closest to an appearance of Prue in the series after she died. * In the memory in which Piper heals Leo, Piper orbs away with Leo. This could be seen as a mistake, however, since this is a memory, it could be that Piper and Leo remembered it wrong. Glitches * Leo seems to remember their first kiss but while they did this Piper was under the truth spell so Leo shouldn't have remembered it. Although it could be that, because he's a whitelighter, the spell didn't affect his memory. * Paige's necklace is removed during the orbing scene *In They're Everywhere it is said that warlocks don't bleed. However Katrina draws blood when she scratches the warlock's face in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5